


Trip to Earth 2

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin and Harry, Earth 2 - Freeform, F/M, Harry x Caitlin, Multiverse, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, familly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Somewhere in season 4 - Caitlin and Harry visiting Earth 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how I came up with this.

“Come on Snow, it’s just a few days, you don’t need all that clothes!” Harry yelled from the kitchen and then placed fresh coffee and pancakes on table.

In the bedroom, Caitlin put another dress and shoes in her suitcase and protested “Well, it’s easy for you, all your clothes is the same, black jacket, black sweater, black pants – done. I want to leave a good impression, it’s not like I travel every day to another Earth...”

“You look stunning in everything, and if anyone dare to say otherwise , I’ll fire them. Now, come here, breakfast is ready.” He took a sip of his coffe and almost choked when he saw her.

“Always here to defend my honor. My hero.” She came closer to kiss his slightly parted lips and then sit next to him.

“Well, if we are gonna talk about which outfit looks best on you, then we have the winner.” He finaly manage to find his voice and pointed at her wearing his black sweater. Only his black sweater which falls to her thighs. 

“Well thank you.” She smirked and start eating.

“This is delicious! Is there anything you can’t do?” She said taking another pancake.

“Apparently tearing my eyes from you. For God’s sake Snow, get dressed, or I’m not responsible for my actions!” Harry groaned looking away.

Knowing what he meant by that she listened to him “Ok, ok, otherwise we are not gonna be able to leave apartment, and we have to go.” 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need us?” 

“Yes Caitlin, we are sure, nothing bad will happen.” Cisco assured her “At least i’ll get a couple days without your “honeymoon phase” or whatever that is.” He said with terrified expression on his face before opening breach.

“It happened once! And maybe next time you should, I don’t know, knock!” Harry yelled and Caitlin just gave her friend angry look before they left.

 

************************************************

 

The couple found themselves in breach room again, but this time on Earth 2.

“It’s almost 11 and lab is probably full of people, and I really don’t know what to say how I’m suddenly here. So, maybe we can sneak out to garage and come here later?”  
“Sounds like a plan, let’s go.” Caitlin agreed and they headed toward the exit.

 

The ride to his house was everything but quiet because Caitlin had a thousand different questions about this Earth. Her excitement was so cute, and in that moment Harry thought to himself that she is so perfect and pure and he doesn’t even know how he got the privilege to be with her. 

Soft smile appeared on his face.

Caitlin finally turned to him “So, when will we arrive? What?” she asked confused. 

He suddenly woke up from his thoughts and murmured quick “Nothing, why?”

 

“Well you were smiling to yourself..?”  
“Oh that, it’s nothing, I’m just you know, happy.” 

“It’s nice to see that. I’m happy too.” She gave him that brilliant smile.

He turned left and at the end of a long driveway she saw beautiful mansion.

“Here we are.” He step out of the car and opened her door.

“You, you live here!?” she asked astonished, looking around. For her he is just Harry, so she actually forgot he is like a billionaire and the most famous man in the city. 

“Yes, but the past few years I spent more time in the labs than here. I rented an apartment for Jesse near college to make it easier for her... And I couldn’t make myself to come to empty house. It didn’t felt like home anymore.” He explained to her.

Taking his hand in her and and squeezing it Caitlin said “Come on, show me around” and made silent promise that he will never be alone again, none of them will be alone. 

 

Harry’s house wasn’t like Thawne’s at all. It wasn’t that futuristic, well, whole Earth 2 had that retro style, and Caitlin absolutely loved it.

They entered the hall with a black and white staircase and then the living room. “Wow, this room is like my whole apartment.” Caitlin laughed.

On one side was dining table and on the other two gray couches with a blue cushions and coffee table between them. In front of couches was fireplace and on the wall above a huge TV.. Piano was in the corner. “You can play piano?” she asked surprised.

“No, Jesse can, I’m more a guitar person.” 

“Multitalented, she’s really her dad’s daughter.” Caitlin said and she could see pride in Harry’s eyes on hearing that. 

She came to the bookshelf with mostly scientific books, but there were also a few romantic thrillers, but they are probably Jesse’s. And three books written by Harry.

“Ok, now I’m officially impressed.” She said reaching for one of them.

“You said so Snow, I’m multitalented. You haven’t seen anything yet.” He send her sly smile.

“I can’t wait to see.”

 

One more thing caught her attention. A picture, with Harry, Jesse and she assumed Tess. They were by the Christmas tree, Harry in blue sweater and the two of them in red. Jesse had a little reindeer’s horns on her head, she was about 4 or 5 years old. And they looked so happy.

Harry saw her watching the photo “That’s our last Christmas together.” He said quietly.

“Harry, I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t, it’s ok. It’s been almost 15 years, and all this time I was miserable. Until I met you. She would want me to move on and be happy again, just like I would want that for her.”

“I know how you feel. I thought I would never be happy again after Ronnie, but it looks like you and me got our second chance.” She said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Come on, I’m gonna show you the rest.” He said in a little more cheerful tone and she smiled to him with a soft “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the kitchen, and Harry immediately walk to the fridge and opened it. “Thank God that there’s food.” He sighed with relief. 

Kitchen was so perfect with a black and white tones. Tipical Harry.

“This is great. And yes, thank God you have food, because I’m starving.” She groaned.

“Really? You eat like two hours ago.” He teased her and she punched him in the shoulder slightly.

 

“Ok, this is my office, and back there is a gym, but nothing’s special about them so we moving on.” 

They climbed upstairs, and he pointed at one door after another “That’s Jesse’s bedroom, she can show you that later, and those are empty just bedrooms.”

“Hmm, I already can see the whole team Flash here for Christmas.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Harry warned her.

“Oh you now I would.” She teased.

 

The only room she actually saw was his bedroom. Huge window, two doors from the closet and bathroom, bed bench with a small coffee table, TV and two night cabinets with a framed picture of Jesse and Harry from her prom on one of them. King size bed was gray and black with a little white, just like everything else.

“Tell me something… How’s possible that that you have living room so full of colors and bedroom with almost everything black?”

“It’s a game Tess and I played about decoration. In general, I got bedroom and kitchen, she got living room.” He explained.

“That makes sense.” She noded laughing and then ran to the other side of the bed. “You said you are more guitar person, and I’m sure you sing perfectly…” she narrowed her eyes “So Harry when you are going to sing to me?” Caitlin took guitar from the corner and handed it to him.

“Oh no, no way I’m gonna sing.” 

“Ok, suit yourself, but don’t forget that I have my ways with you.” she smirked and then he took guitar from her and placed it on the bench in front of bed.

And suddenly he was kissing her, not slowly, not gently but like he’s going to devour her. She kissed him back and then parted her lips to taste him better. “I have my way with you too.” he growled between kisses. And just when things heated up and he slip a hand beneath her shirt… they heard something, or rather someone.

 

“Hey dad, why you didn’t call me when you arrived?” they heard Jesse from downstairs.

Harry murmured “Crap” breaking the kiss and then two of them tried to act normal going downstairs, both of them a little breathless.

 

“Hi Jesse it’s nice to see you.” Caitlin smiled and hugged the girl “It’s nice to see you too Caitlin.”

“ We didn’t want to bother you, we anyway going to STAR labs later, so I thought we can visit you then.” Harry said and hugged her as well.

“Come on dad, I missed you. Anyway, what did you two were doing up there?”

“We, umm… we didn’t…” they tried to say in the same time.

“We were on the house tour.” He manage to say but too fast and too loud.

Jesse narrowed her eyes like she’s trying to figure something out, and then opened them widely. “Oh my God! That’s why you didn’t call me! Seriously guys, how old are you, can’t you restrain yourself?!”

Jesse and Harry just watched each other awkwardly for a few moments and then Caitlin burst out laughing.

“What are you laughing at?! It’s all your fault!” Harry said sharply to her.

But then Jesse laughd too, and he had to join them “You two are unbelievable.”

 

“Hey dad?”

“Yes?”

“You have that meeting is at 1:00PM right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, you know that now is 12:30?”

“Fuck, fuck, first meeting after several months and I’m gonna be late.” He ran upstairs and yelled to Jesse “Sorry for the language honey.”

 

Caitlin watched him climbing the stairs and said to herself “He is such an adorable dork.” but Jesse heard her. 

They moved to living room, when Jesse asked her something. “You really love him, don’t you Caitlin?”

“More than anything.” Caitlin looked at girl, and Jesse could see in her eyes that she’s telling the truth.

“That’s great, because he feel the same for you actually I never saw him like this. And after all those years, he deserves someone wonderful like you. “

“Thank you so much Jesse, that means a lot to me.”

Jesse put her hand on Caitlin’s knee and said “No, Caitlin, thank you, for making him smile again.”

“Come here” Caitlin smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl.

 

“Hello there.” Come from Caitlin when she saw Harry on the door. He wore a suit only few times on Earth 1, just for funerals and the wedding, and Caitlin couldn’t understand why, because boy, he looked gorgeous.

“Yes Caitlin, I know that my dad is very handsome, and believe me that almost every women in Central City thinks that too and have a cruch on him, but can you please stop drooling?” 

“I’m not drooling!” Caitlin punch Jesse in the leg.

“Jesse stop talking. Snow listen to me”, Harry interupted them, “I’m leaving now, I thought that you two could stay here, order or make something to eat, and then join me?”

“Ok, that’s great idea, because I’m really starving now.” Caitlin groaned again.

“Bye.” Harry waved and left the house.

Jesse stand up and headed towards kitchen, but Caitlin caught her by the arm “Wait.”

“What’s going on Cait?”

“Almost every woman in Central City have a crush on him?” Caitlin gestured to Jesse to come back with her index finger “Talk.”

“Ouch.” Jesse sighed and sat beside her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse and Caitlin just finished their meal. “Really Caitlin, you don’t have to worry, dad isn’t that kind of man, you should know that better than anyone. Those women, they never stood a chance with him.”

“Yeah you’re right. I guess I just didn’t expect that.” Caitlin said removing the dishes from table.

“You’ll see it yourself. Now, when you wanna go?”

“Just give me a moment to take shower and dress up.”

 

Jesse had to take care of some things, so she left Caitlin at STAR labs parking. Once she found herself inside the building and saw place full of life, all memories when Earth 1 STAR labs was glorious came back to her. She missed that. When she start working for doctor Wells it was fulfillment of her dream, and then, everything fell down. Still, she could never hate him, but not that she can tell that to Barry and team.

 

Jesse explained her how to find Harry’s office, and after few minutes she was there. She approached his secretary, the woman was around 40-45, tall, blonde, she reminded her a little of Gwyneth Paltrow.

“Good afternoon miss, can I help you?” she said with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Caitlin Snow…” It was all she managed to say before the older woman interrupted her.

“Oh, you are miss Snow” she said cheerfully “I’m so happy to finally meet you, doctor Wells talked a lot about you, I’m Emily.”

“Nice to meet you Emili.” Caitlin shook her hand “He, he talked about me?” she asked a little surprised.

“Don’t worry dear, just good things. The whole summer I listened to “Snow this. Snow that. Snow is amazing, smart…” I never heard him talk like that about someone other than Jesse. Anyway, he is still inside, you can wait here until he finish his meeting.”

“Thank you, I will.” Caitlin said with a wide smile on her a little flushed face after she heard that Harry talked about her, and made her way to chairs not far away from woman.

 

About 15 minutes later Emily’s fon rang and after that she just said “Right away doctor Wells.” And headed towards his office door. 

 

Right before Emilly closed the door, Caitlin saw two woman approaching her, both of them a little older than her and both really pretty.

“Miss, what are you doing here?” one of them said.

“Um, I’m waiting for Har” Caitlin began but then corected herself “I’m waiting for doctor Wells to finish his meeting.” 

“Darling, doctor Wells just came back from long trip and he’s very busy, there’s no way you can have job interview today.” This time she said it a little sharper.

Wait, is this what Jesse talked about? Could those girls really be jealous? No Caitlin, you just imagine things, she thought and tried to explain them “No, I’m not…” but she didn’t got the chance.

“You sure are very pretty, but honey, doctor Wells is not that kind of man. You really thought that little dress and pretty face would gave you job here?” She deffinitely didn’t imagine things, because now, they were mean, and trying to what, scare her away? 

Next thing she know, she stand up and then felt familiar cold. Killer Frost almost take over.

 

***************************************************************

 

In a meantime:

Emily entered office closing the door, and Harry told his client he’ll give him few minutes to read the contract before he lead her to the other side of the room. 

“I need you to…”

“Excuse me doctor Wells, but you need to know something first.” Harry then looked at her “Miss Snow is here, she’s waiting outside” huge grin spread all over his face “but before I came here, I saw two “hyenas” approaching her.” Harry’s face suddenly darkened and he immediately headed towards door.

“Don’t worry mr. Jones, it’s just a little issue, he’ll be back soon.” Emily tried to give an explanation to confused man and he just noded.

 

****************************************************

 

“You sure are very pretty, but honey, doctor Wells is not that kind of man. You really thought that little dress and pretty face would gave you job here?” Was all Harry heard when he stride out of his office and immediately reached for Caitlin not even paying attention on her company , although the two of them tried to tell him something.

And then they could only watch with wide eyes how their boss approaching the girl and kissing her. The girl they just a moment ago insulted. 

The cold was gone by now, one of his hands still on her cheek and the other on her hip pulling her closer, Caitlin thought that she would melt in his arms. And that kiss… it was something else. With that kiss he wanted to prove to everyone that she belongs to him, but also that he belongs to her as well.

“Hi.” He said looking down at her with a cute smile after breaking the kiss.

Breathless and quiet “Hi.” came from her.

“Miss Davis, miss Miller” Harry said to their audience, his eyes still locked with Caitlin’s “What the hell you think you’re doing?!” turning to them he sent them look that could kill, his voice sharper “Don’t you have job to do, or I need to find someone else for that?”

“Apologies doctor Wells. We are going back right away.” They said in the same time and started to moving away from them but Harry’s voice made them stop. “Ladies, I think you have one more thing to say to doctor Snow..?” his stare towards them still icy.

“Yes, of course. Doctor Snow, I’m very sorry.” The taller one said. “Me too, it won’t happen again. And if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.” The other whispered.

“Go away. Now.” Harry said low, through clenched teeth.

 

“Thank you for that, but you know, you saved them too not only me, though I think they’ll never talk like that to anyone, ever again. ”

He raised eyebrow “ They certainly deserve it.” And then asked her with confused expression “Wait, what do you mean I saved them too?”

“Let’s just say three more seconds, and it would become very cold in here.”

“Oh. Maybe I should let Killer Frost scare them at least.” 

“Trust me Harry, you scared them enough.” She left a little chuckle.

“I hate teliing you this, but I need to go back. It won’t take long, just wait here few minutes and then I’m all yours.”

“Oh yes you are.” She gave him quick kiss because she couldn’t resist anymore “Go.”

 

And really 10 minutes later door opened showing Harry escorting his client “I’m looking forward to our cooperation dr. Wells.” the man said shaking his hand.

“Me too. It was pleasure mr. Jones.” Harry responded with a small smile. 

As Caitlin watched them she couldn’t help but smile a little, because he was so good at this, so natural, like he was born to do this kind of things. 

“Now” he offered her a hand “I need a coffe, let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting at the table in STAR labs cafeteria with Caitlin. Suit jacket was thrown over the back of the chair as he rolled up his white shirt sleeves. Caitlin carefully followed his every move and silently admired his forearms.

“Aghh, I totally forgot how long and boring those meetings can be…” he started and then realized that Caitlin doesn’t listen to him. “You staring, again.” He said with a grin.

He startled her, and with slightly pink cheeks she gave him quick “No I’m not.”

Smirking Harry raised one eyebrow in question.

“Ok, I’m staring, but it’s your fault, yours and your stupid shirt’s!” 

“If I had known that your reaction would be like this, I’d probably wear a suit more often in the past.” He grinned.

“Don’t worry dr. Wells, I already fell for you without that.” Her voice was playful now. 

“Yes you did dr Snow, and now there’s no back, you’re stuck with me.” Harry crossed his arms with a smirk.

He’s doing this with his arms on purpose, Caitlin thought but decided not to tell him anything because he’s going to tease her forever. Instead she just said “I certainly don’t mind.” And then kind “Thank you” to a waitress who brought their drinks.

 

A little later Caitlin brought up their small incident from earlier. “So, how you never told me about your very attractive and very rude female bodyguards?” she teased him barely holding a laugh. “Now I see why you were single all this time, they probably scared away every woman that dared to try something with you.” 

He was just looking at her, not being able to say anything. “Great Harry “I’m so handsome, smart, fantastic” Wells, I can't believe you've never brag that women throw themselves in front of you.”

“Are you done?”

“Mhm.” Caitlin pressed her lips together suppressing a smile.

“They are the best in their fields, and I knew they can be rude, but I never expected that.” His face suddenly changed from confused to horrified “God, who knows how meny people they treated like that.”

“I think they target only women.”

“That’s it. You can’t spend time with Ramon and Allen anymore, you are never serious.”

“Come on Harry, it’s funny, no? just a little?”

He finally breaks out a smile “Yes, a little.” 

They finished their drinks and stand up and Harry put on his jacket “Just so you know” he turned to her with a serious expression locking his eyes with hers, “the reason why I didn’t, let’s say brag about the attention I receiving from some women” he struggled trying to find right words but then his face and eyes softened “it’s because you are the only one I see Caitlin Snow, the only one that matters to me.” 

Caitlin listened to him carefully her head tilted to the right and when he said the last part she just kissed him and then whispered “I love you.”

 

 

As they walked through labs Caitlin admired all those devices and gadgets and thought that Earth 2 maybe look retro, but it’s not retro at all. In fact, they were years ahead of Earth 1. 

People buzzed around them all the time and she couldn’t help but think that Harry is even more rigorous than Thawne when she worked for him. But that’s probably one of the reasons why S. T. A. R. labs worked so well. Everyone they met greeted them nicely with a smile so she concluded that he’s not always so strict and his employees actually loved him.

“I miss this.” She told him when they came back to his office.

“What do you mean?” 

“All of this, to work in the S. T. A. R. labs. There I meet Cisco, Ronnie, and Barry, and now that place is just a shadow of what it used to be. Don’t get me wrong, I love helping Barry and team to fight crime, but you know what I mean…”

“Yes Caitlin I know, that was your dream and I can’t even imagine how much it hurt you when Thawne did what he did.”

“He was my hero, you know. Back then he was like a rock star for me.” She laughed a little. “And when he offered me a job, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. I stood by his side after everything.”

Look in Harry’s eyes was weird: sad, confused, like he want to ask her something, but he’s holding back. 

She took his hand “Harry I was never in love with him, please don’t worry, I just admired him so much, and that’s why he hurt me even more.”

“And yet you gave me the chance when I came. You are truly the strongest person I know.” He gave her hand a little squeeze.

“When you came… I didn’t saw him like the others, I saw you. And even if it seemed impossible something was telling me that you are the one. Not Thawne, not even Ronnie, you.“ she assured him, and to cheer up the atmosphere added “and of course, you were so handsome.”

“Aaa, I knew it!” he yelled grinning when they reached his office.

“Well dr. “so Handsome” this couch is really nice, you think we could use it for something better than just sitting?” she was playing with his shirt buttons. 

“Look at her, so unprofessional.” He took off his glasses placing them on the table beside the couch “Of course we can use it for something, much, much better, than just, sitting.” He kissed her after every word. 

Emily knocked on the door but she didn’t wait for Harry to respond so she just came in “Doctor Wells the press”

“Jesus Emily what are you doing?!” “Harry quickly moved away from Caitlin, his shirt unbuttoned and snapped at poor women who didn’t know what to say or where to watch.

“I’m so sorry dr. Wells. The press is here and I was in a rush and didn’t expect, well, that…” 

“Please stop talking and go tell them I’m gonna be there in 5 minutes.”

She just nodded and left them.

“We’re here barely a day and we manage to get interrupted two times already.” He growled buttoning up his shirt angrily.

“Let me help you with that.” She stood up and removed his hands from his shirt, “I was really hoping for some action, but what can we do.” She finished the buttons and ran fingers through his hair straighten it. “There, you look great.” 

“I always look great.” He smirked and took his glasses “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“Come on Snow, you are not going to wait here alone, you are going with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again that day Caitlin watched Harry being “Dr. Harrison Wells, CEO of S.T.A.R. labs” and once again all she could do was to admire and look at him with pride. The journalists asked questions and Harry answered to all of them. He was brilliant, charming, funny and very nice, and it seemed like everyone there, journalists, his staff and the people who came to labs that day really loved him. Unlike the evil Wells who wasn’t the favorite person in Central City on Earth 1, here Harry was their savior, their hero.

As Harry wanted to finish the press conference one woman said “Dr Wells, one more question please?”

“Of course.” He said with a polite smile.

“Are you coming to tomorrow’s STAR labs party?”

Harry was quiet for few seconds, and then his eyes found Caitlin, so he smiled and said “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” and after that thanked the journalists for their time and made his way down the hole where Caitlin joined him.

“So, the party..?” She asked him with a questionable smile.

“Yeah, I found out today, but I wasn’t sure if you want to go so I didn’t ask you yet, and now I said that I will be there and, and I really hope that you are going with me?” 

“However much it is cute to listen to you mumbling like this, I will answer you right away with Hell yes! Party here, of course I want to go!”

“Great, great!” he said relieved that she agreed and then continued “You brought your whole closet here, but I’m pretty sure that you won’t decline shopping?” 

“Wait, are you suggesting to take me to Earth 2 shopping?” She said clearly surprised because Harry wasn’t the guy for hours of walking, trying clothes and everything that goes with shopping.

“Mmm, actually, I still have some things to take care of here, they clearly forgot who is their boss because the lab is a mess, and I have to remind them. So, I thought to call Jesse, she can go with you, and before you come back I will finish here, and I can go home to make dinner, what do you say?”

“First, poor your employees, second, call Wells junior, and third, I can’t wait for that dinner!”

 

“Ok, I think this is the one.” Caitlin said to Jesse from the fitting room.

“Oh thank God, because I thought I was hard at finding a dress but damn Caitlin you are even worse… oh my God! “ Jesse immediately stopped complaining when she saw her. 

“Yep, this is definitely the one. And it was definitely worth to wait all this time! Cait, you look amazing!”

“Thank you, I just hope that Harry will like it too.” Caitlin smiled.

“Are you kidding me? I hope he won’t have a heart attack!” Jesse said still amazed.

“Don’t worry about that, he saw me in more explicit clothes than this and he actually…” Caitlin started and she probably forgot that she’s talking with Jesse.

“Oh my God, no, Caitlin! Too many informations!” the girl yelled and covered her ears.

“Damn it! Sorry Jesse.” Caitlin sent her apologetic and terrified look.

“Let’s just pay for the dress and go, before you say something else.” Jesse tried to sound serious but she chuckled.

“Yes, let me just get out of this thing.”

 

Jesse stopped the car at the driveway of her and her father’s house but she didn’t turn off the engine.

“Are you going somewhere?” Caitlin asked.

“Umm, yes, I’m going out with my friends tonight and I will sleep in my apartment, plus you two should enjoy a little alone before you go back to your Earth.”

“You are very sweet, and thank you for everything, today.” Caitlin smiled warmly and shout out when Jesse was already leaving “See you tomorrow, have fun!”

“See you Cait, bye!”

 

The door was unlocked when Caitlin entered the house and with a smile on her face called Harry, but it looked like he wasn’t there. She took off her shoes and headed to the living room only to find it empty as well. 

Caitlin approached the coffee table and she saw a little piece of paper there. Leaving her purse and bag with her new dress on the couch she reached for it to see what it says.

“Pool.” 

Whaaat? Is he playing some kind of game? Well, it’s one way to find out, Caitlin thought and came back to the front door so she can reach the pool from the outside. 

 

The pool was half inside and half outside with clear azure water. She could see the gym through a large window at the one side, and two doors leading to the showers and sauna at the other side of the pool. Oh boy, Harry really knows how to spend his money, because this place looked magnificent and expensive as hell, and she had to admit, he has pretty good taste. Caitlin forgot everything that was on her mind when she saw the man she’s been looking for.

In the covered part of the pool, Harry was standing, water reaching till below his chest, arms spread on each side, supporting himself, and a glass of martini with two olives next to his right hand. He was waiting for her, serious expression on his face became little smile with a smirk when he spotted her. 

One thing was sure, he never looked hotter than right now, Caitlin thought as she tried to find her voice.

“So, I’ll take a wild guess and say that you didn’t make dinner you promised me?”

“Well, I was intended to, but, Jesse texted me that she’s going out tonight, so” he paused as he took a sip of his drink “I got the better idea.”

“Which is?”

“Join me and you’ll find out.”

“Harry, I didn’t bring my swimsuit, I..” Harry interrupted her before she could finish.

“Snow we are alone, you can use bra and panties, or… I would much rather prefer if you are naked…” he tried with questionable tone but Caitlin dismissed it.

“Yeah, nice try mister, still no. But I suppose that I can jump in for a while in my bra and panties.”

“There you go, problem solved!” Harry shout out with a grin.

When Caitlin said that she can jump, she really meant it because she did exactly that. She jumped in the part of the pool opposite Harry and started swimming to him. Standing right in front of Harry, she reached behind him to take olive from his glass choosing to ignore the way he looked at her.

She knows what she is doing, Harry thought when she brought it to her mouth as slowly as she could. God she was gorgeous, wet hair, big brown eyes that challenged him and lips that he had the urge to bite right now because she was teasing him with olive from his drink. Harry unconsciously licked his lips.

“Can I help you with something?” she asked playing innocent.

“Yes.” Harry said as he spun them around and pressed her back to the edge of the pool with his body kissing each side of her neck and then her lips. 

She slipped her hand between their bodies when she felt his erection pressing against her and stroked him through his swim shorts which caused him to groan in her mouth. “Very tempting, but not gonna happen here.” She whispered with a devilish smile, her lips touching his with every word she said.

“You can’t blame the guy for trying,” he said with a grin and then surprised her when he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the pool, he did the same but didn't stay sitting, instead, he stood up and reached his hand for her.

“Come on.”

She took his hand and standing up followed him with a teasing tone “Damn, and I was really hoping for a little relaxing when I jumped in the water.”

“Well,” Harry said and then turned around picking her up bridal style causing her to scream a little and then giggle “I was hoping for mind-blowing pool sex but nothing, so stop complaining.” He finished with the same teasing tone and headed upstairs with Caitlin still in his arms.

 

Harry kicked the door closed behind him and placed Caitlin back to her feet unhooking her bra while doing so, and then his lips were on hers again in no time.

“If we get interrupted again now, I swear I’m gonna kill someone.” Harry said with panting, his voice rough. His hands gripped Caitlin’s butt walking her backward to the bed.

“We won’t.” Caitlin said equally breathless as she fell on the bed pulling him with her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth giving him a hard, wet kiss that he gladly accepted and responded with even more lust. He removed his mouth from hers and started placing kisses followed by little bites all over her neck and breasts, and then returned to her lips.

Caitlin didn’t know is this the Earth 2 magic or what, but she never wanted him more, God she wanted him so much that she could literally feel the pain in her whole body because he wasn’t inside of her yet. She decided that it’s enough of foreplay and sloppily tried to push his shorts down but without much success.

“Eager huh?” Harry said breaking the kiss and then straightened up a little so he can get rid of both his shorts and her panties.

“Very.” She said with such a changed voice that she didn’t even know she posses and then pulled him back to his previous position. He rubbed his length against her entrance a few times before she whispered “Please” and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pushed inside slowly, it was sweet torture but he wanted to be sure that she felt every inch of him. 

He was buried all the way inside of her but he didn’t start moving yet. Instead, he cupped her cheek and said “Snow... look at me.” She listened to him, opening her eyes and saw him smiling sweetly. “I love you.” He said and leaned to kiss her as he started moving slowly.

The pace was wonderful torture for both of them, Caitlin gripped sheet next to her head moaning quietly, she wanted, needed more. And it looks like Harry thought the same because he took her hand that was scratching the sheet and tangling their fingers together asked her “Faster?”

“Please yes.” she mumbled and that was it, that was everything Harry needed because he started moving faster and faster with every thrust. He gripped her right thigh securing her leg around him and with that changed the angle slightly, hitting her just where she wanted him the most. She did the same with her left leg and cried out when he hit her sweet spot again and again.

This is something else, different, intense, and better than ever, Caitlin thought as he was fucking her, sending her closer to the edge with every new thrust. Soon everything she could say was “Yes” and “I.. love you” with his name in between. And then, Caitlin could swear that she can see stars when her orgasm hit her, her whole body shaking from the pleasure he gave her.

He was almost there too, his thrusts slower, but the sight of her flushed cheeks, wet hair that stuck to her face and parted lips while her eyes were tightly shut, was enough for him to finally let go.

 

After Harry recovered a little he looked at her still in the aftershock from her high. He barely noticeable smirked and reached a hand to move strands of hair from her face causing her to open her eyes. 

“Hi.” He said adorably and innocently like they didn’t had hard fuck just a few minutes ago. 

“Hi.” She smiled tiredly, touching his cheek feeling a day old stubble. 

He leaned to kiss her one more time before he settled laying next to Snow, securing her in his arms.

“Well, it’s not in the pool, but definitely mind-blowing sex.” He stated proudly, more than sure in his skills.

“Mind-blowing indeed dr Wells.” She agreed and then said a little louder “Harry we destroyed sheets.”

“No we didn’t, they’ll dry off, I guess. Besides, I don’t mind if we destroy everything in here like that.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” she said as she got up from the bed naked heading to closet to find another bed sheets, Harry’s eyes following her every move. “Come on, move that handsome butt so I can change this.”

“As you wish, my lady.” Harry said with a grin because of her comment about his butt, but also because he couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He got on his feet and kissed her bare shoulder when she started tidying the bed.  
Who would tell, life is actually pretty good...


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined through opened curtains of the bedroom causing Caitlin to turn to the other side because she could feel the bright light even with closed eyelids. But then something else attracted her attention, just this time, it was to her ears. She wasn’t sure if she was still dreaming, or she is awake when she realized that’s the sound of the guitar.

Opening her eyes slowly, still lying on her side, she saw Harry in front of her, sitting on his side of the bed with a guitar. He was shirtless, wearing his jeans, his hair still messy from his sleep, and he bent his head looking at the guitar before he lifted his gaze to her and smiled softly.

Caitlin suddenly wasn’t sleepy anymore, in fact, she straightened a little looking at him with a huge smile and excitement in her eyes. But then he actually started to sing and her heart almost stopped, partly because of his voice that was amazing just like she guessed yesterday, and partly because this wasn’t a song of some famous singer, no, it was something else.

“ _When you wake up in the morning_

_and find life next to you in bed_

_and she doesn’t stay for breakfast_

_‘cause she’s messing with your head…”_

Harry’s fingers danced over the guitar wires, moving faster and faster as he reached the refrain. Caitlin wanted him to finish already so she can finally kiss him but at the same time she wanted him to continue because he was heaven for both eyes and ears.

“ _And when the grass is ceiling_

_And the floor is the sky_

_And she’s breaking your heart_

_And you don’t know why_

_When she spits in your face_

_And busts your soul in two_

_When you gonna wanna leave her_

_But here’s what you gonna do…”_

After Harry finished, he tapped the guitar twice before placing it next to the bed before he moved closer to Caitlin who spread her arms to hug him.

“Good morning.” he whispered in her ear before he trailed his lips over her cheek to her lips.

“Good morning.” she said with a smile when he pulled away and settled beside her, imitating her pose when he leaned on the headboard of the bed.

“So, what I did to deserve this magnificent way of waking me up?” Caitlin asked as she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder causing him to lift on arm and put it around her.

“Nothing, it’s just, you put up with me, and you love me, and you are so beautiful when you sleep that I would do anything for you.” Harry said and he kissed the top of her head.

“Even singing?” she said as she was touching his chest with her fingers and then started drawing little circles around his right nipple.

“Yes, even singing.” He chuckled a little “I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

“It was perfect,” Caitlin assured him as she moved her hand a little lower and started to play with hair of his happy trail “perfect, just like everything else you do.”

Harry’s pants started to get tighter with every second. “I suggest you to move that hand right now, or..”  he sucked in a breath when she slipped her hand inside of his jeans and boxers.

“Or..?” Caitlin asked like nothing is happening while she stroked him slowly. Her hand was a little restrained with his jeans but she was pleased with the fact that he was already hard.

“Or nothing.” He said as he moved quickly and pushed the sheets that covered her body of the way so he can settle between her legs.

“You really know how to get what you want, hm?” he whispered as he started kissing her neck.

“Mhmm, you know I do” she teased him and Harry speed up the things when he pushed his jeans and boxers down and slammed into her immediately. He stopped for a moment when he felt her hot and tight around him.

After a few seconds he looked her in the eyes and when she nodded he started moving.

Yes, this is how he wants to start the days, with laugh, love, and happiness, and with a woman he loves waking up next to him, Harry thought as they begin to make love.

 

 

When they finally decided to go and make breakfast it was already past noon, so maybe it’s more lunch, but none of them cared. Caitlin was beyond happy that it was Saturday and Harry didn’t have to go to Star labs, except the party later.

Harry was making them breakfast while Caitlin was sitting on kitchen stool just watching him because he ordered her to just sit and enjoy. He replaced his jeans for more comfortable sweatpants and put a simple white t-shirt, and Caitlin watched him as he moved across the kitchen with a smile on her face holding a cup of coffee close to her lips.

“Harry, that song, I never heard it, not even something similar, what was that?” she asked her eyes sparkling when she remembered him singing.

“That” Harry turned to her scratching his head with one hand while the other was busy with a mixing spoon “that was a little of 19-year-old Harry Wells, the part not related to science.” He said as he grinned a little embarrassed.

“You wrote that? Are you kidding me?!” she said as she covered her cheeks with hands in excitement.

“Yep, all me” he chuckled as he returned to making an omelette.

“My man is so talented!” she said, again not trying to hide her excitement.

“And he made Wells house specialty for his lady.” Harry said as he sat next to her with two plates with an omelette and bacon, not missing the chance to kiss her.

 

They almost finished eating when they heard the front door and then Jesse’s voice from the hall “Are you decent? Dad, Caitlin, I don’t want more images in my head.”

“Yes, we are decent Jesse, what do you think of us?” Harry yelled back.

“Well, it’s better to be sure, than to be sorry later. What are you doing?” Jesse said as she came inside.

 

After they offered Jesse to join them, and she declined because she already ate, Caitlin just couldn’t be quiet anymore.

“Jesse, you won’t believe what happened this morning, Harry sang to me!” she exclaimed before he could stop her.

“He what?!” Jesse yelled not believing.

“He sang and played guitar, it was magical!”

“Yeah Snow, why don’t you call radio to share it?” he asked a little annoyed and a little embarrassed.

“Oh come on dad, I want to hear, you didn’t sing since I was baby.” Jesse ignored him and all he could do was rolling his eyes.

 

The three of them spent the day in the house, looking at family albums and old videotapes. Caitlin couldn’t help but think that Harry in his 30’s was a full snack, but he actually looked even better now, he really is one of a kind in everything.

The video she liked the most was Harry and little Jesse. She was lying in her bed and Harry lying next to her telling her the good night story. Soon the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep and he managed to get out of the bed without waking her up. He kissed her forehead and turned the lamp off, finally noticing that he is caught on video on his way out.

It was such a beautiful moment between Harry and his daughter, and after seeing it she was sure in one thing more than ever. She wants family, she wants it with Harry. He made her believe that there is more in life than just pain and sadness, he is her rock and her reason to smile every day, she wants all of that with him.

 

Around 6 they started preparing for the STAR labs event, Harry was already dressed while two of them still talked in the living room. He was in a black suit with a black shirt, nothing new here, but Caitlin didn’t complain because he looked perfect. On the other hand, Jesse didn’t stay quiet.

“Dad you are not going to the funeral.”

“I’m scary CEO, remember? I can’t go in some ridiculous shining suit or I don’t know.” He defend himself.

“Not shining, but maybe blue, or white or even grey shirt..?” she tried again but his time Caitlin stood in Harry’s defense.

“I think that he should go like this tonight, I mean you can’t say that it looks bad, he is actually stunning.” She said scanning him from head to toe.

“That’s my girl!” Harry exclaimed proudly.

“Sorry Jesse, he sang to me.” Caitlin sent Jesse apologetic smile but she wasn’t really sorry.

“Aghh, you two are the same.” Jesse said laughing “Thank God that your dress is beautiful, so at least one of you won’t be dressed for a funeral.”

 

Now both dressed Harry and Jesse waited for Caitlin to finish “What is she doing, it’s been almost an hour?” Harry asked already bored.

“Patience dad, patience, trust me, it’s worthy.”

And it was definitely worthy Harry thought when he saw her at the end of the stairs coming to him like she walked out from some fairy tale.

She was wearing a navi blue dress with lace. Blue lace graced the fitted bodice of a dress with a high rounded neckline and half sleeves trimmed in wonderful lace as well. The knit ends at mid-thigh above a skirt with a sexy side slit that reveals one leg.

She had light makeup and she loosed her slightly curled hair. Harry watched her with his mouth open unable to say a word until she approached him and he offered her a hand.

“Harry, are you ok?” she asked a little concerned.

“Yeah, yes, it’s just, you.. you look amazing, like a princess, no not a princess, a goddess.” he blurt out, still not taking his eyes off of her.

“Well thank you.” She smiled sweetly blushing a little.

“Told you he will like it.” Jesse said with a smile as well.

“Shall we?” Harry asked as he offered each arm to Caitlin and Jesse and they accepted it heading outside.


End file.
